


Strange

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob is strange to Edward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Someone contacted me and asked me if I would put my Jakeward stories on here. I must have deleted the comment/message because I can't find it now. But here you go! Definitely not as many of them as my Jaspeth drabbles.
> 
> Prompt: “Eric’s Song” by Vienna Tang.

It took marrying Bella and Jacob imprinting on Renesmee for Edward to truly accept Jacob. For the first time he truly realized the dedication that is part of Jacob’s everyday self. He had always known that Jacob was a passionate creature but he never applied that to himself.   
  
Bella had taken Renesmee out for a mother/daughter night, leaving he and Jacob alone in the cabin. They barely spoke, preferring to just stare into the fire that burned in the fireplace. He kept casting glances out the corner of his eye at Jacob. Months ago he would have been bothered by the shirtless wolf but now…now he didn’t mind, in fact the light from the fire playing on the golden skin was quite mesmerizing.   
  
“You don’t have to just look you know.”   
  
Jacob’s voice made him blink and it took a moment but he realized that Jacob had caught him staring. He would have blushed if he’d been able. “What do you mean?”   
  
Lip’s parted in an almost feral grin, revealing white teeth. “You could touch.”


End file.
